Printers and multi-function devices perform various functions for users. These functions may include printing, faxing, and/or scanning text and images. The price of these devices is often based on level of performance and features of a particular device. For example, a device that includes facsimile and scanning functions in addition to printing functions may be priced higher than a device that includes only printing functions. Similarly, a device that performs printing functions at a higher speed or resolution may be priced higher than a device that performs printing functions at a lower speed or resolution.
A user may purchase a printer or multi-function device with a certain set of features based on the user's present and future needs. Because the set of features of a printer or multi-function device is generally not alterable, the user may have the choice of purchasing a printer or multi-function device that either meets some but not all of the user's needs at a lower price or meets all of the user's needs but has features that a user does not need at a higher price. In addition, the user's needs may change over time such that the user may desire an increased or a decreased set of features of the printer or multi-function device. In many cases, the user may need to purchase a different printer or multi-function device to accommodate the user's changed needs. It would be desirable for a user to be able to purchase a printer or multi-function device that closely met the user's needs both at the time or purchase and over time.